


Room For Hope

by markaleen



Category: Night Court
Genre: Co-workers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: Alternate ending to/continuation of the Her Honor episodes. Harry and Christine struggle through their first day back at work together. One-shot.





	Room For Hope

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written anything for the Night Court universe. Recently I've been rewatching the series and it's sparked several new ideas. I'm not sure how many I'll be putting on paper, though.
> 
> I never cared for the way things were left between Harry and Christine at the end of Her Honor. Call this an AU, alternate ending, an unseen moment, or what have you. In my mind, it's what we didn't see (or what I would have liked to have seen).
> 
> I initially wanted to write a tribute to Harry Anderson but I haven't had the heart. His death still isn't sitting well and I'm not quite ready to admit he's gone. But in any case, this one is for you, Harry. We miss you.

"Good evening, Your Honor."

"Good evening, Miss Sullivan."

Both Harry and Christine were silently grateful that Bull and Mac were already seated at the table as they arrived one after the other. This made the task of going back to normal a slight bit easier. To think just a short time ago they stood back in Harry's chambers admitting to each other they felt for the other. If only Harry had been a judge then. Things could have worked out. The timing was awful. Though staying a judge would have allowed them to take a chance, Christine knew she wouldn't remain the woman he was attracted to if she stayed on the bench any longer. Perhaps it was a blessing Harry disappeared for while. Making that decision would have been ten times harder.

Christine found herself staring at Harry from across the table. What made it worse was that she knew he'd noticed more than once. She feared the moment they'd be left alone. Avoiding him forever wasn't the solution, however, she did hope a few days would pass until that moment occurred. In time their confessions would blow over. They had to. But what she hadn't realized until seeing him again was that forgetting what was said wasn't enough. Now that their feelings were brought out into the open and now that they said aloud that their working situation didn't allow for them to be together, it was time to start getting over him. No more hanging on to a silent hope that one day it would all work out. For as much as she liked Harry and for as much as she knew she could love him, they loved their jobs more.

With all this in mind, their first shift back in their old positions was bittersweet. It took no time to get back into the rhythm of the cases but having to face each other all night free difficult as the time went on. At one point Harry wondered if not being together would cause a problem at work now. All night he perseverated about Christine. What was it about her that made his heart sink upon discovering she resigned? Why was this in ways more difficult than a couple other women he loved and lost? He was at an advantage with her compared to them. He never had the chance to love her. But maybe that was it. He'd have to go on now knowing it could never be.

What bothered him the most was how he made light of the few moments he did get with her. He couldn't even manage to tell her how he felt without humor (no matter how true it was). Would she have reconsidered had he been more serious? Was it possible she didn't realize just how much he cared for her? Or maybe it was as simple as the risks weren't worth staying in a job that made her ill… He could never ask such a thing.

Court adjourned later than usual tonight thanks to the craziness that ensued the two nights prior. Yesterday was one big welcome back party. Today it was back to work as usual. This also meant the next few days would be spent catching up on paperwork and reorganizing the office. Harry was relieved to see Christine slip out without her usual goodnights to the group. Maybe tomorrow would be easier. It had to be. Neither of them was going to put in for a transfer over this temporary awkwardness. Then again, if they did, there wouldn't be anything to feel awkward about. Working in separate courts would allow more levity in their positions. The conflict of interest would be much less a factor.

Not ready to go home, Harry opted to stay late to get started on the backlog of work waiting for him. It was boring but it kept his mind off Christine. It also felt good to be doing something worthwhile again. As much fun as it was coming up with what would have been the greatest prank known to mankind, it left an empty sort of feeling. Then again, credit for half the stunt went to another man.

"Your Honor?"

Harry looked up from the file in his hand to see Christine standing in the doorway. Setting the papers down, he stood. "Miss Sullivan, I thought you left an hour ago?"

"I did… but I came back."

"How come?"

"I hate how we left things. I mean, there wasn't anything more to say, but today felt… strange, I guess the word is."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"What are we going to do about this?" Christine asked with a sigh.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Not much we can do other than wait it out."

"But that's just it. I don't want to. For the past year, I've been stressing over how I feel, trying to convince myself otherwise. When I heard you say the same way a huge relief came over me. Granted, everything else going on had me distracted."

"Me, too."

"You know, I almost stuck it out. Being a judge, I mean. I thought now that you were back maybe things would be different."

"But?"

"But I meant everything I said last night. I felt sick wearing that robe. I never thought I'd be promoted and I never planned on trying. We have no idea how a relationship would work out between us."

"I would never ask you to uproot your life for me."

"I know you wouldn't."

Turning towards the window and then back again, taking a few steps away from her in the process, Harry said, "Maybe I shouldn't be saying this, but I think we'd make a great couple."

"Sir…"

"I know, I know. But I do. I like to make people laugh, you like to laugh. You like to take care of your friends, and after the way I behaved during my absence I think I need someone around who can keep me in line."

Christine smiled. "That's for sure. You had us worried sick."

"I promise, it won't happen again."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

They shared a laugh for a moment, turning serious then after.

"Even keeping things quiet would be too much of a risk, wouldn't it?" Harry asked.

Christine nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to accept it, huh…"

"Yes…"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What's that?" she questioned.

"If you ever do transfer or move up… if we're both still available-"

"You'll be the first one I tell."

"Come here," Harry said with a sad smile.

They hugged tightly and for longer than was probably appropriate. Christine was glad she came back, although, things didn't feel any more settled than the last time. At least he didn't seem so angry anymore.

Harry pulled away a bit, enough to look at her but kept his hands fastened around her waist. "Somewhere down the line maybe things will be different. After everything that's happened here, we both know how quickly things can change. We're too close to the problem right now. There might be an obvious loophole or solution we're overlooking."

"You might be right."

"I need to be sure I won't be thrown off the bench again."

"I guess the timing is really our biggest problem…"

"Let's just see what happens. I don't want to know that nothing could ever happen."

"Me neither."

After a moment of hesitation, Christine leaned in to kiss his cheek. Caught up in the moment, Harry shifted his head once she started moving away, kissing her lips the slightest bit. Upon realizing his actions, Harry feared her response. But instead of being cross, she looked into his eyes with a soft smile. Bringing her hand to his cheek, she kissed him once more, a bit firmer than the previous, and then stepped back choosing to say nothing more.

Harry watched her leave. A part of him wondered if they were kidding themselves with talk of change in the future. For now, it was better than nothing.

_End._


End file.
